


A Day at the Beach

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: The Odd Couple [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bromance, Cameras, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marth isn't as clever as he thinks he is, Naked Male Torsos, Princess Peach Is Devious, Secrets, Swimming, Swimsuits, whatever you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Seaside shenanigans ensue as Marth tries to find out why Meta Knight refuses to get in the water.





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot from a series I posted on FFNet. Cameras, Waddle-Dees, and naked male torsos as far as the eye can see. It's mostly a friendship piece, but can be romance if you want it to be. 
> 
> This was inspired by the ensemble Meta Knight wears in Meta Knightmare Returns (Kirby: Planet Robobot).

It had been Peach’s suggestion to go to the beach on one of their days off that week, and most of the other smashers were agreeable to it. While Palutena tasked Pit and Link with lining up the younger members of the group (a command that was met with some grumbling, but that was otherwise followed), Peach enlisted Rosalina’s and Mario’s help packing sandwiches for everyone.

Two swordsmen stood apart from the commotion, though. Marth and Meta Knight were sitting in the shade of a tree and watching everyone else with trepidation. “Do you think Princess Peach is trying to get us all to pose for that… ah, what is the word…”

“Calendar,” Meta Knight filled in Marth’s question, and nodded. “I’m afraid that is a possibility.”

“Did she have her… ah…”

“Camera?” Meta Knight offered again. “I did see her with a satchel that was suspiciously like her camera case, yes.”

“Should we brave it?”

“If you wish, Your Highness,” Meta Knight said. “I will remain here.”

“Ah, you’re surely not afraid of her, are you?” Marth said teasingly.

“No.”

“Then perhaps we should go on our own sometime.”

“Do as you wish,” Meta Knight said simply.

Marth frowned. “You won’t come?”

“I do not swim.”

“You don’t know how to swim?” Marth was taken aback.

“I know how. I just choose not to.”

The prince knew better than to ask, but he didn’t want to go to the beach alone. Besides, now he had been presented with a challenge: to get Meta Knight to accompany him on a seaside trip. “You don’t need to swim,” Marth said, standing up and brushing off his backside. “Would you come with me, then? We can sit on the sand as well as we can sit under this tree.”

“And we can sit under this tree without needing to go anywhere,” Meta Knight retorted.

“Ah, so you are afraid,” Marth sighed. He turned to walk away, counting his steps. One, two, three… After a dozen, he heard the knight walking up behind him. He smirked.

WWWWWW

The ocean really did look inviting on such a bright and sunny day, Marth had to admit. By the time he and Meta Knight arrived, most of the other smashers were already settling in. Many had brought large parasols and bright blankets, transforming the white expanse of sand into a colorful spectacle. Changing tents had already been set up, and a line was forming.

“I’m going to go change,” Marth said.

Meta Knight nodded, planting his feet firmly. “You do that.”

The prince strode towards the pink and white tents, marveling at the efficiency with which Princess Peach could carry out her plans. It helped to have a steady source of labor, too, he noted as he spied the waddle-dees hastily putting up a large pavilion. He wondered how in the world she had gotten King Dedede to agree to loan out his servants – or if he had agreed to it at all.

“Your Highness,” Ike nodded in greeting as Marth approached. The mercenary was emerging from one of the tents, wearing a pair of dark red bathing trunks.

“Hello,” Marth nodded in return. “I see you wasted no time in undressing.”

“Isn’t that why you’re here?” Ike smirked, crossing his arms and stepping aside so Fox could enter the tent next. “I’m surprised. You always seemed too prim and proper for that kind of thing.”

“Prim and proper?” the prince tossed his bangs aside, a show of slight irritation. “Are you saying I’m a… a dandy or something?”

“Heheh, no, Your Highness, not at all.” The mercenary had to dodge a well-aimed swat meant for his shoulder. “I was just thinking you’d be embarrassed to be seen like this.”

“Th- that’s not true!” Marth flushed bright red, and turned to stand firmly in line behind Link, who was snickering to himself about the exchange. “Begone, will you?”

Ike bowed, in earnest or in mockery Marth wasn’t sure. Though the two swordsmen were friends, Ike sometimes liked to tease him. Marth knew he meant no harm, in the end. Still, some of what he’d said rang true. When he really thought about it, he had never been seen in public wearing anything less than his usual attire.

Soon it was his turn, and he returned Link’s wave as the Hyrulean hero emerged in green swim trunks. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen anyone wearing underclothes. They were all wearing proper swim wear, including the women coming out of the two tents to the left. Marth hadn’t thought to bring any swim trunks.

When he entered the tent, though, he found a waddle-dee standing inside. “Ah, excuse me…” the prince said, but the creature just took out a tape measure and began flinging it over his hips and legs, moving faster than Marth could follow. It then turned to the tiny sewing machine in the corner and set to work. In no time at all, Marth was given a pair of blue swim trunks. The waddle-dee then turned to face the wall.

“Thank you…” he said, and went to work disrobing. He took off everything but his sword, which remained slung about his hips – just in case. As he gathered up his things, the waddle-dee handed him a white bag, obviously to hold his clothes. With another thanks to the creature, Marth carefully folded his clothing and put it in the bag. Then, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, he left the tent.

“Looking good!” Peach giggled as he passed her on his way back to where Meta Knight was waiting.

“Piichi-sama, you really did think of everything,” Marth said, bowing to her. “Though… how did you get King Dedede’s servants to obey you?”

“They’re such fast workers, aren’t they? All they need is a little acknowledgement. Dedede treats them so unfairly!” She adjusted a shoulder strap on her pink bikini, patting down the heart-shaped bow. “But when properly motivated, they do such a wonderful job! I’m thinking of offering them a permanent position at my castle.”

“I’m sure they would like that,” Marth said, bowing once more and leaving the conversation as politely as he could. He liked Peach, but the way she kept fingering the camera case made him nervous.

Meta Knight was still standing on the dune overlooking the shore, and he watched Marth climb towards him with his cape wrapped around himself. “Let’s go find a spot near the water,” Marth suggested. Meta Knight only nodded, and followed him down the hill.

“Ah, such a nice day…” Marth sighed. “I think Piichi-sama- er, Princess Peach has a gift for choosing the perfect activities for certain days.” There was no response from Meta Knight, and Marth had to glance back to make sure he was still there. “Would you believe this is my first time in a bathing suit?”

“It shows,” Meta Knight said at last as they came to a stop by the surf.

“I- it does?”

“You’re rambling,” the knight said, though not in an accusing way. “You do that when you’re nervous.”

“You seem to know me better than I know myself, then,” Marth said.

“My observational skills have to be sharp.”

Marth didn’t have a comeback to that, so he turned towards the water and watched the waves for a moment. “Are you sure you won’t come swim with me?” Marth asked.

“I am sure. You enjoy yourself.”

The prince stepped out into the water, shuddering as sand was squished between his toes. What a strange feeling… The waves lapped at his legs, and he took a wide stance as the water got deeper. Glancing back at Meta Knight, who was watching him, he got an idea. Wading out farther, he fell onto his stomach and swam out a bit. Then he cried out, feigning a cramp.

“Meta Knight, h- help!” he called, waving his arm in the air as he pretended to struggle to stay afloat. To his shock and irritation, the knight brushed the sand beneath him and sat down. “My leg has seized up! I can’t swim!”

“Really, Your Highness, I thought you were more clever than this,” Meta Knight said. “I’m not falling for that.”

Marth stopped thrashing, feeling abashed. “Dammit… It’s not fun to swim alone!”

“You won’t have to. It looks as if you have company.”

“N- nani?” The prince turned just in time to see something green rushing towards him, kicking up a large wake. He tried to dodge, but it hit him in the chest and pushed him forcefully towards the shore. It was Yoshi – the dinosaur had seen him “drowning” and had come out to help. Once the prince was back on land, Yoshi began hopping up and down on his chest.

Meta Knight watched, his eyes bright pink in amusement, as the well-meaning reptile attempted to “revive” Marth. The prince could do nothing but lie there, letting out an “Uf!” or a “Waah!” every now and then as the breath was stomped out of him. Eventually Yoshi was satisfied that Marth’s life had been saved, and he stepped off of him.

“Good job,” Meta Knight said, and Yoshi walked away with his head held up and his tail wagging. Then the knight turned to Marth, who was coughing and shaking sand out of his hair. “I’ve heard of the boy who cried wolf, but the boy who cried drowning seems to have gotten off a lot worse.”

Marth just glared at him.

WWWWWW

As sunset approached, Marth felt a sense of accomplishment. He had avoided Peach, who was indeed snapping pictures, and he had gotten in a good swim when Pit and Shulk had challenged him to a race. Meta Knight still refused to go near the water, but Marth had decided to leave him alone about it.

“Meta Knight!!!” a shout carried across the sand, and the two swordsmen looked up from watching Kirby, Ness and Lucas build a sandcastle. King Dedede was waddling towards them, looking furious. “I want you to get those Waddle Dees back from Peach!”

“Surely you don’t intend for me to fight her here,” Meta Knight said.

“Why not?” Peach was gliding over to them across the sand. “A sunset battle by the beach sounds fun! But I’m not letting the Waddle Dees go, because I haven’t forced them to come to me. They were only helping out!”

“They’re my servants, and you can’t have ‘em!” The king was raging, stomping his feet and kicking up sand. Lucas backed away a little, hiding behind Ness.

“Hmm… OK, then,” Peach suddenly brightened, putting a hand to her cheek. “I could let them go… Iiiiif…”

“You’re gonna make demands of me?” Dedede fumed.

“Well, there is something I want a great deal…” Marth noticed that she was running her fingers along the strap of her camera bag. “I’ve been getting pictures of all the guys in their swimsuits, but one has been a party pooper and decided to hide from me…” She was now looking right at Marth.

“Eh? All you wanted was for me to pose for a picture?” Dedede asked.

“What? Oh, no, not you!” Peach giggled. “I was talking about Marth! If you can convince him to pose for a picture, I’ll return the Waddle Dees. And if you don’t, I might just persuade them to work for me from now on.”

Never let it be said that Peach couldn’t be evil, Marth thought as Dedede and Meta Knight turned to look at him. He took a step back, suddenly wishing he had never wanted to come here. “Iie,” he said. “I won’t pose for any pictures. It’s embarrassing!”

“I’ll fight ya for it!” Dedede said, swinging his ever-present hammer.

“I believe I can persuade him,” Meta Knight said, and his eyes held a wicked gleam to them. Marth almost backed up over the kids’ sand castle, which Kirby was trying to guard.

Peach giggled, unzipping the camera bag. King Dedede flipped his hammer a few times. Meta Knight advanced, his cape billowing out and becoming wings as he pushed off from the ground. Marth had no choice but to run for it.

He was fast, and he had the wind on his side. He skimmed across the sand, splashing out into the water, knowing Meta Knight wouldn’t follow him there. The knight was close behind him, though, followed by Peach and Dedede. Kirby trailed them all, bouncing along happily as he joined in the new game: catch Marth.

Just as the prince escaped to deeper water, Meta Knight swooped down from the sky and lifted him out of the ocean. “AH!” Marth yelped as he found himself suddenly airborne, held up by his underarms. “Meta Knight, stop!” he cried. “I can’t believe you’re - !”

They passed over the group waiting on the shore, though, and the royals gave twin shouts of dismay as the two swordsmen flew overhead. Meta Knight rose higher, letting go of Marth briefly so he could loop back around and catch him in a proper hold. Marth held on for dear life as they sped away from the beach, and only opened his eyes once they were safely on the ground in the meadow.

“Th- thank you…” Marth panted, catching his breath from being jostled around so much. He sprawled onto the grass, relieved and a little embarrassed.

“Don’t mention it.” There was a sudden clicking sound, and Marth opened his eyes to see Meta Knight standing over him, a small camera held in his hands.

“S- Sir Meta Knight!”

“A commemorative keepsake, if you’ll allow it,” Meta Knight said, tucking the camera into his cape. “I promise I will not give it to Princess Peach.”

Marth huffed, lying back down and staring up at the sky. “Fine,” he said, as the breeze played in his hair and as Meta Knight sat down to join him. “I still want to know why you won’t go into the water…”

Meta Knight was silent for a while, and then he walked over to the pond nearby. Sighing heavily, he waded into the water. To Marth’s astonishment, a ring-shaped flotation device appeared around the knight’s middle. It was purple with a pattern of black bats. When Meta Knight turned to him, the warrior was obviously irritated. There was also a pair of goggles strapped over the visor in his mask.

“Where did that come from?” Marth asked, the corners of his mouth quirking into a smile despite his best efforts to prevent it. It was so… cute.

“They come with the cape,” Meta Knight said, splashing back towards dry land and shaking himself off as the swimming accessories disappeared. “They deploy automatically when I get into the water.”

“It’s not so… That is, I’m sure nobody would say anything.”

“I cannot trust that Princess Peach would not take advantage of the situation, and add my picture to that project of hers.”

“Maybe I should take a picture, since you took one of me.”

“You would capture me in such an undignified position?”

“It’s not undignified, it’s cute!”

That was the wrong thing to say. Marth realized his mistake as he was lifted, swung around, and dumped unceremoniously into the pond.


End file.
